Japanese films released in 1964
Japanese Movie Database lists 391 films released in Japan during 1964."1964年 公開作品一覧　391作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios released 346 feature films this year, of which 151 were in color; 220 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 53 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Shōhei Imamura's Intentions of Murder, Masaki Kobayashi's Kwaidan, Hiroshi Teshigahara's Woman in the Dunes, Tomu Uchida's A Fugitive from the Past, Eiichi Kudō's The Great Melee, and Masahiro Shinoda's Assassination.Sato, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 260. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1964-01-01 (モンローのような女) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1964-01-01 Dear Emperor, Part 2 (続・拝啓天皇陛下様 - Zoku haikei tennō-heika-sama) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1964-01-01 (宮本武蔵　一乗寺の決斗) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1964-01-01 (東京ギャング対香港ギャング) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1964-01-03 (社長紳士録) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1964-01-03 (赤いハンカチ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1964-01-09 (眠狂四郎勝負) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1964-01-09 (温泉女医) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1964-01-09 (人斬り笠) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1964-01-09 (地獄命令) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1964-01-13 (士魂魔道　大龍巻) 宝塚映画 (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1964-01-15 (道場破り) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1964-01-15 (馬鹿まるだし) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1964-01-15 (風の武士) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1964-01-15 (図々しい奴) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa (Masaharu Segawa) * 1964-01-15 (喜劇　駅前女将) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1964-01-15 (乱れる) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1964-01-15 (成熟する季節) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1964-01-15 (東海遊侠伝) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-01-19 (ど根性物語　図太い奴) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1964-01-19 (現代インチキ物語　騙し屋) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1964-01-25 (忍び大名) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1964-01-25 (こんにちは、２０歳) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1964-01-25 (駆け出し刑事) Nikkatsu (Masao Maeda) * 1964-01-25 (３９年大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) February * 1964-02-01 (現代金儲け物語) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1964-02-01 (落第生とお嬢さん) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1964-02-01 (日本名勝負物語　講道館の鷲) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1964-02-01 (黒の爆走) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1964-02-01 (柔道一代　講道館の鬼) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1964-02-01 (大笑い殿さま道中) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1964-02-01 (恐怖の時間) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1964-02-01 (男嫌い) Tōhō (木下亮 * 1964-02-01 (拳銃残酷物語) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1964-02-01 (３９年大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-02-04 (激動の２０世紀) Pro * 1964-02-08 (ジャコ万と鉄) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1964-02-08 (花と怒濤) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1964-02-08 (美しい十代) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1964-02-08 (次郎長三国志　第三部) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1964-02-12 (ミスター・ジャイアンツ　勝利の旗) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1964-02-14 (国際秘密警察　虎の牙) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1964-02-15 (「女の小箱」より　夫が見た) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1964-02-15 (殺られる前に殺れ) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1964-02-15 Woman in the Dunes (砂の女 - Suna no onna) 勅使河原プロ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1964-02-16 (駆逐艦雪風) Yamada) * [1964-02-16 (寝言泥棒) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1964-02-23 (三匹の浪人) Tōei (Tōru Hirayama) * 1964-02-23 (警視庁物語　自供) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1964-02-23 (こんにちは赤ちゃん) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-02-23 (人生劇場) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1964-02-29 (現代インチキ物語　ど狸) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1964-02-29 (芸者学校) Daiei (Keigo Kimura) * 1964-02-29 (今日もわれ大空にあり) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1964-02-29 (続社長紳士録) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) March * 1964-03-01 (乾いた花) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1964-03-01 (女嫌い) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1964-03-01 (人生劇場　新・飛車角) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1964-03-01 (第三の忍者) Tōei (Shūichi Kōno) * 1964-03-04 (月曜日のユカ) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1964-03-04 (姿なき拳銃魔) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1964-03-12 (紫右京之介　逆一文字斬り) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1964-03-12 (二匹の牝犬) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1964-03-14 (剣) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1964-03-14 Zatoichi 6: Zatoichi and the Chest of Gold or Zatoichi: A Thousand Dollar Price on his Head or Masseur Ichi and the Chest of Gold (座頭市千両首 - Zatoichi senryo-kubi) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1964-03-14 (浅草の灯　踊子物語) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1964-03-14 (仲間たち) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1964-03-15 (続・道場破り　問答無用) Shōchiku (Yasushi Sakuchi / Kōki Matsuno) * 1964-03-15 (犯罪のメロディー) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1964-03-17 (めす犬の賭け) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-03-20 (こんにちは赤ちゃん) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1964-03-20 (続・若い季節) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1964-03-22 (狼少年ケン　アラビアの怪人　魔の岩の決闘) Animation (Sadao Tsukioka; Yūgo Seikawa) * 1964-03-25 (花嫁は十五才) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1964-03-25 (無頼無法の徒　さぶ) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1964-03-28 (手をつなぐ子ら) Hani) * [1964-03-28 (柔道名勝負物語　必殺一本) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1964-03-28 (隠密剣士) Tōei (Sadao Funadoko) * 1964-03-28 (狼少年ケン　トーテンポールの魔人　ピストル騒動) Animation (Hiroshi Ikeda; Kimio Yabuki) * 1964-03-29 (青い目の嫁はん) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1964-03-29 (二十一歳の父) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1964-03-31 (女の秘境) 宝映 高城浩 * 1964-03 (女・うらの裏) Ｇプロ (Takeo Takagi) * 1964-03 (肉体の手形) Kokuei (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1964-03 (青春の情事) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) April * 1964-04-04 (黒の挑戦者) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1964-04-04 (傷だらけの山河) Daiei (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1964-04-04 (くたばれ！社用族) Eiga (Kōsaburō Hata) * 1964-04-04 (喜劇　陽気な未亡人) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1964-04-04 (出撃) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1964-04-04 (抜き射ちの竜　拳銃の歌) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1964-04-05 Fighting Tatsu, the Rickshaw Man (車夫遊侠伝　喧嘩辰 - Shafu yūkyōden: Kenka tatsu) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1964-04-05 (ならず者 - Narazu-mono) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1964-04-12 (ケチまるだし) Shōchiku (不破三雄 * 1964-04-12 (花の舞妓はん) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1964-04-12 (噂の風来坊) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1964-04-12 (帝銀事件　死刑囚) Nikkatsu (Kei Kumai) * 1964-04-14 (夜の誘惑) 東京企画 (Yūji Ōno)/ ２ * 1964-04-18 (昨日消えた男) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1964-04-18 (アスファルト・ガール) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1964-04-18 (江戸犯罪帳　黒い爪) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1964-04-18 (どろ犬) Tōei (佐伯孚治 * 1964-04-18 (ああ爆弾 - Aa bakudan) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1964-04-19 (黒い太陽) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1964-04-19 (猟人日記) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1964-04-25 The Underworld Street or Main Street in the Underworld (暗黒街大通り - Ankokugai ōdōri) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1964-04-25 (東京アンタッチャブル　売春地下組織) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1964-04-29 (いいかげん馬鹿) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1964-04-29 (拝啓総理大臣様) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1964-04-29 (モスラ対ゴジラ) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1964-04-29 (潮騒) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1964-04-29 (夕陽の丘) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1964-04-29 (蟻地獄作戦) 宝塚映画 (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1964-04 (０歳の女) 小森プロ (Midori Ōtaki) May * 1964-05-01 (妾) Kokuei (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1964-05-01 (狼少年ケン　おばけ嫌い　ジャングル最大の作戦) Animation (Yoshio Kuroda / Isao Takahata) * 1964-05-02 (宿無し犬) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1964-05-02 (ど根性物語　銭の踊り) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1964-05-09 (越後つついし親不知) Tōei (Tadashi Imai) * 1964-05-13 (三匹の侍) Shōchiku (五社英雄 * 1964-05-13 (嘘は底抜け) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1964-05-13 (河内ぞろ　どけち虫) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1964-05-13 (若い港) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1964-05-16 (この道赤信号) Ōmi) * [1964-05-16 (ひばり・チエミ・いづみ　三人よれば) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1964-05-16 (僕はボディガード) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1964-05-17 Ghost Story: Cruel Phantom (怪談残酷幽霊 - Kaidan zankoku yūrei) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1964-05-17 (赤い犯行) / [Nippon Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-05-23 (眠狂四郎円月斬り) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1964-05-23 (獣の戯れ) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto) * 1964-05-23 (新吾番外勝負) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1964-05-23 (君たちがいて僕がいた) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1964-05-23 (生きている狼) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-05-24 (３９年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-05-24 (香華　前後篇) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1964-05-26 (青い乳房の埋葬) Eiga (Midori Ōtaki) * 1964-05-30 (ただいま診察中) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1964-05-30 (君も出世ができる) Tōhō (Eizou Sugawa) * 1964-05-31 (間諜中野学校　国籍のない男たち) Nikkatsu (Haruyasu Noguchi) * 1964-05-31 (肉体の門) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1964-05-31 (３９年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-05 (結婚生活入門) * [1964-05 (濡れた手) Eiga (Akira Miwa) June * 1964-06-03 The Great Melee (大殺陣 - Dai satsujin) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1964-06-03 (続・図々しい奴) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1964-06-05 (駿河遊侠伝　賭場荒し) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1964-06-05 (十七才の狼) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1964-06-07 (おかあさんのばか) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1964-06-07 (太陽を抱く女) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1964-06-11 (喜劇　駅前怪談) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1964-06-11 (日本一のホラ吹き男) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1964-06-14 (おふくろ) 東映教育映画部 (Osamu Sakai) * 1964-06-14 (路傍の石) Tōei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1964-06-14 (狼少年ケン　月夜の出来事) Animation (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1964-06-18 (何処へ) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1964-06-18 (太陽西から昇る) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1964-06-20 (黒の凶器) Daiei (井上昭) * 1964-06-20 (犯罪教室) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1964-06-20 (悪坊主侠客伝) Tōei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1964-06-20 (銃殺 - Jūsatsu) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1964-06-21 (白日夢) 第三プロ (Tetsuji Takechi * 1964-06-26 (女体難破船) / [Nippon Cinema (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * 1964-06-27 (鮫) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1964-06-28 (死にざまを見ろ) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1964-06-28 Intentions of Murder or Unholy Desire or Murderous Instincts (赤い殺意 - Akai satsui) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1964-06-30 (恐るべき女子学生　思春期前期) Cinema (Takae Shindō) * 1964-06 (女体の死角) / 新星プロ (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1964-06 (独立グラマー部隊) Kokuei (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1964-06 (覗かれた個室) (Goro Katano) * [1964-06 (夜の魔性) 第７グループ (岩佐浪男) * 1964-06 (夜の裸を探せ) 第７グループ (Daisuke Yoshimura) * 1964-06 (女狼) (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1964-06 (女の十戒) 轍プロ (Hitoshi Kataoka) * 1964-06 (女子学生の記録) 東京企画 (小角高治) July * 1964-07-01 (裸の重役) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1964-07-01 (血とダイヤモンド) 宝塚映画 (Jun Fukuda) * 1964-07-04 Assassination (暗殺 - Ansatsu) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1964-07-04 (日本脱出) Shōchiku (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1964-07-04 (無茶な奴) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1964-07-08 (妾の体に悪魔がいる) Shintōhō / Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1964-07-11 Zatoichi 7: Zatoichi's Flashing Sword (座頭市あばれ凧 - Zatōichi abare tako) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1964-07-11 (忍びの者　霧隠才蔵) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1964-07-11 (博徒) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1964-07-11 (悪女) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1964-07-11 (無責任遊侠伝) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1964-07-11 (悪の紋章) 宝塚映画 (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1964-07-12 (鉄火場破り) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1964-07-12 (風と樹と空と) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1964-07-15 (痴漢) Shintōhō / 浅野プロ　(Tatsuo Asano) * 1964-07-15 (３９年大相撲　波乱の名古屋場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-07-18 (こちら婦人科) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1964-07-18 (裸一貫) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1964-07-21 (エイトマン　ロボット００７　光線銃レーサー) / TBS (Kiyoshi Ōnishi / Kōji Sasaki) * 1964-07-21 (鉄人２８号　ミラクル魔術団　海底基地) / DCJ (Yonehiko Watanabe / Kazuo Iohara) * 1964-07-21 (少年忍者　風のフジ丸　謎のアラビヤ人形) Animation (Daisaku Shirakawa / Kimio Yabuki) * 1964-07-21 (狼少年ケン　サーカスから来た仲間) Animation (山本完巳) * 1964-07-25 (黒の切り札) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1964-07-25 Manji (卍) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1964-07-25 (鉄腕アトム　宇宙の勇者) Pro (Eiichi Yamamoto / 高木厚 / (Shigeyuki Hayashi) * 1964-07-28 (忍者部隊月光) Tōei (Keinosuke Tsuchiya) August * 1964-08-01 (海抜０米) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1964-08-01 (孤独) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1964-08-01 (続・隠密剣士) Tōei (Sadao Funadoko) * 1964-08-01 (夢のハワイで盆踊り) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1964-08-01 (がらくた) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1964-08-01 (天才詐欺師物語　狸の花道) Tōhō (Kajirou Yamamoto) * 1964-08-01 (新・男の紋章　度胸一番) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1964-08-03 (魅力ある悪女) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1964-08-03 (情怨の渦) Kokuei　大橋秀夫 * 1964-08-05 (さすらいの賭博師) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1964-08-08 (悪名太鼓) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1964-08-08 (無宿者 - Mushuku-mono) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1964-08-11 (喜劇　駅前音頭) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1964-08-11 Dagora, the Space Monster (宇宙大怪獣　ドゴラ - Uchū daikaijū Dogora) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1964-08-11 (挑まれた女) Cinema (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1964-08-12 (紅閨夢) (Tetsuji Takechi * [1964-08-13 The Safe-Breakers (御金蔵破り - Gokinzō yaburi) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1964-08-13 Japanese Kyokaku Story (日本侠客伝 - Nihon kyōkakuden) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1964-08-14 (海賊船　海の虎) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-08-14 (帰郷) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1964-08-17 (行為の果て) / [Shintōhō (Toshiteru Tatsumi) * 1964-08-18 (われ一粒の麦なれど) Eiga (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1964-08-22 (青い性) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1964-08-22 (続・高校三年生) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1964-08-26 (女蕩し) / [Shintōhō (Saburō Ōi) * 1964-08-26 (集団奉行所破り - Shūdan bugyōsho yaburi) Tōei (Yasuto Hasegawa) * 1964-08-26 (狼と豚と人間) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1964-08-27 (チョンリマ（千里馬）) / 共同映画 (Giyū Miyajima) * 1964-08-28 (西の王将　東の王将) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1964-08-29 (砂の上の植物群) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1964-08-29 (人間に賭けるな) Nikkatsu (Masao Maeda) * 1964-08-30 (いも侍　蟹右衛門) Shōchiku (Kōki Matsuno) * 1964-08-30 (戦場の野郎ども) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1964-08 (赤い牝猫) Nambu - 南部泰三) September * [1964-09-01 (痴情の家) Kokuei (Takashi Seki) * 1964-09-01 (鉛の墓標) Kokuei / Daimond Pro] (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-09-02 (渇いた唇) 小森プロ (Midori Ōtaki) * 1964-09-05 (外人墓地の決斗) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1964-09-05 (海底犯罪ＮＯ．１) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1964-09-05 (大喧嘩 - Ōgenka) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1964-09-05 (忍者狩り) Tōei (山内鉄也 * 1964-09-09 (あゝ青春の胸の血は) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1964-09-09 (東京五輪音頭) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1964-09-12 (さまざまの夜) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1964-09-12 (渚を駆ける女) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1964-09-16 (間諜 - Kanchō) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1964-09-16 (列車大襲撃) Tōei (Miki Wakabashi) * 1964-09-17 Clamouring Canines (喧嘩犬 - Kenka inu) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1964-09-17 (駿河遊侠伝　破れ太鼓) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1964-09-19 (甘い汗) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1964-09-19 (女体) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1964-09-19 (愛と死をみつめて) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1964-09-19 (殺人者を消せ) Nikkatsu / Ishihara Pro] (Toshio Masuda) * 1964-09-19 (３９年大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-09-21 (めもりい) Pro (Osamu Tezuka) * 1964-09-21 (人魚) Pro (Osamu Tezuka) * 1964-09-21 (明治大帝御一代記) Eiga (Mitsugu Ōkura) * 1964-09-23 (廓育ち) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1964-09-23 (竜虎一代) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1964-09 (砂の上の痴情　－青春－　その愛と死) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1964-09 (危険な人妻) 轍プロ (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1964-09 (芸者っ子) 轍プロ (Tsutomu Murakami) * 1964-09 (乾いた肌) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-09 (逆情) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-09 (網の中の女) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-09 (浮気の季節) October * 1964-10-03 (これからのセックス　三つの性) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1964-10-03 (悶え) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1964-10-03 (くノ一忍法) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1964-10-03 (散歩する霊柩車) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1964-10-03 (俺たちの血が許さない) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1964-10-03 (非行少年) Nikkatsu (河辺和夫 * 1964-10-03 (３９年大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-10-04 (新女・女・女物語) Film (Takeo Kurata) / Kazutoshi Akutagawa] * 1964-10-04 (世界詐欺物語　日本篇) / [Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1964-10-04 (にっぽんぱらだいす) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1964-10-04 (自動車泥棒) Tōhō (Yoshinori Wada) * 1964-10-04 (霧のラーラ) * [1964-10-11 (早射ちジョー　砂丘の決斗) Nikkatsu (Nozomu Yanase) * 1964-10-14 (洋妾) Unimonde (Takeo Takagi) * 1964-10-14 (十兵衛暗殺剣 - Jūbei ansatsu-ken) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1964-10-14 (赤いダイヤ) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1964-10-14 (万事お金) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1964-10-14 (沙羅の門) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1964-10-15 (コレラの城) Shōchiku (Yasushi Sakuchi / Tetsuro Tamba) * 1964-10-15 (男の影) Shōchiku (Yoshikazu Ōtsuki) * 1964-10-17 Zatoichi 8: Fight, Zatoichi, Fight (座頭市血笑旅 - Zatoichi kessho-tabi) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1964-10-17 (眠狂四郎女妖剣) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1964-10-20 (性と生殖の神秘) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1964-10-21 (監獄博徒) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1964-10-21 (いれずみ突撃隊 - Irezumi totsugekitai) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1964-10-21 (おんなの渦と淵と流れ) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1964-10-27 (日本拷問刑罰史) (Kiyoshi Komori) * [1964-10-28 (夜だけの未亡人) 轍プロ (Kei Miyaguchi) * 1964-10-30 (黒いダイスが俺を呼ぶ) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-10-30 (敗れざるもの) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1964-10-31 (黒の超特急) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1964-10-31 (制服の狼) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1964-10-31 (駅前天神 - Kigeki: Ekimae tenjin) Eiga / Tōhō (Kōzō Saeki) * 1964-10-31 (ホラ吹き太閤記) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1964-10 (殺された女) / 映画日本新社　(Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1964-10 (肉体の妖精) (Satoru Kobayashi) * [1964-10 (絶頂の女) 東日本セントラル (Masayuki Nishi) * 1964-10 (処女の爪跡) 日本セントラル映画 (ロヅ恭) November * 1964-11-01 (裸虫) Kokuei (Tsutomu Konno) * 1964-11-01 (夜の片鱗) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1964-11-01 (恋人よ) Shōchiku (Kazui Nihonmatsu) * 1964-11-01 (仇討) Tōei (Tadashi Imai) * 1964-11-10 (おんな) / 伊豆プロ (Hajime Izu) * 1964-11-11 (殺られてたまるか) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1964-11-11 (男の紋章　花と長脇差) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1964-11-14 (この空のある限り) Shōchiku (Hideo Sakurai) * 1964-11-14 (博徒ざむらい) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1964-11-14 (検事霧島三郎) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1964-11-14 (十七才のこの胸に) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1964-11-21 (王昭君　Ｂｅｙｏｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　Ｇｒｅａｔ　Ｗａｌｌ) Brothers (李翰祥) * 1964-11-21 Onibaba (鬼婆) / Tōkyō Eiga　(Kaneto Shindō) * [1964-11-21 (五辧の椿) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1964-11-21 (肉体の盛装) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1964-11-21 (牝) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1964-11-21 (現代紳士野郎) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Maruyama) * 1964-11-22 (うず潮) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1964-11-22 (執炎) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1964-11-28 (快楽の報酬　悪魔) 新映プロ (Fukujirō Yamazaki) * 1964-11-28 (乞食大将) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1964-11-28 (勝負は夜つけろ) Daiei (井上昭 * 1964-11 (悶える女子学生) Nambu - 南部泰三) * [1964-11 (血だらけの乳房) Film] (Taizō Nambu - 南部泰三) December * 1964-12-01 (制服の女豹) Cinema / Hiroki Pro] (Jun Matsuura) * 1964-12-02 (３９年大相撲九州場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1964-12-05 (刑事) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1964-12-05 (警視庁物語　行方不明) Tōei (Michio Konishi) * 1964-12-06 (河内ぞろ　喧嘩軍鶏) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1964-12-06 (大日本コソ泥伝) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1964-12-09 (国際秘密警察　火薬の樽) Tōhō (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1964-12-09 (団地七つの大罪) 宝塚映画 (Yasuki Chiba / (Masanori Kakehi) * 1964-12-12 (明日の夢があふれてる) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1964-12-12 (くノ一化粧) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1964-12-12 (幕末残酷物語) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1964-12-12 (愛　その奇跡) Tabata) * [1964-12-19 (幸せなら手をたたこう) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1964-12-19 (十七才は一度だけ) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1964-12-19 (ギター抱えたひとり旅) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1964-12-19 (男の紋章　喧嘩状) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1964-12-20 (花のお江戸の無責任) Tōhō (Kajirou Yamamoto) * 1964-12-20 Ghidora the Three-Headed Monster (三大怪獣　地球最大の決戦 - San daikaijū: Chikyū saidai no kessen) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1964-12-21 (続・妾) Kokuei　大橋秀夫 * 1964-12-24 (黒の盗賊) Tōei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1964-12-24 (博徒対テキ屋) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1964-12-27 A Fugitive from the Past or Hunger Straits (飢餓海峡 - Kiga kaikyō) Tōei (Tomu Uchida; JMDb gives the release as 1965-01-15) * 1964-12-26 (忍法破り必殺) Shōchiku (Meijirō Umetsu) * 1964-12-26 (馬鹿が戦車でやって来る) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1964-12-29 (三匹の十七才) Unimonde　川合茂貴 * 1964-12-29 (入れ墨お蝶) / [Kokuei (Midori Ōtaki) * 1964-12-29 Kwaidan (怪談 - Kaidan) Tōhō (Masaki Kobayashi; JMDb gives offical release as 1965-01-06) * 1964-12-30 Zatoichi 9: Adventures of Zatoichi (座頭市関所破り - Zatōichi sekisho-yaburi) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1964-12-30 (忍びの者　続・霧隠才蔵) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1964-12-31 (黒い海峡) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1964-12-31 (若草物語) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1964-12-31 Ecstasy Of Wickedness (悪のもだえ - Aku no modae) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964-12 (雌・メス・牝) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1964-12 (女はそれを待っている) 轍プロ (Saburō Kyōdō) * 1964-12 (十七才の絶叫) 東京企画 (Taira Takano) * 1964-12 (白い肌の脱出) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) Month Unknown * 1964 (カメラは見た　痴情) 浅野プロ (Tatsuo Asano) * 1964 (黒い血のうずき) Pro (Mamoru Makino) * 1964 (裸の形) クレンズヒル (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964 (恐るべき遺産) クレンズヒル映画 (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1964 (花木蘭 Ｌａｄｙ　Ｇｅｎｅｒａｌ　Ｈｕａ　Ｍｕｌａｎ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1964 (妲己　Ｔｈｅ　Ｌａｓｔ　Ｗｏｍａｎ　ｏｆ　Ｓｈａｎｇ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1964 (狂ったうめき) 青年芸術映画協会 (Takae Shindō) * 1964 (私はベレット) (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1964 (KISS KISS KISS) (Tadanori Yokoo) * 1964 ([No.1 (Tadanori Yokoo) * 1964 (殺人 MURDER) (Makoto Wada) * 1964 (潜水艦カシオペア) 真鍋博 * 1964 (シェルタープラン) 城之内元晴 See also * Category:Released in 1964 Sources * "1964年 公開作品一覧　391作品" at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1964